narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Indra Ōtsutsuki
Something playing on my mind It's generally agreed that Hagoromo directly inherited the Rinnegan half of her Kekkei Mōra, in it's Mōra form. So I was wondering if Indra inherited an original Mōra form of the other half? Could anyone enlightened as to his databook entry correct me? :) Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :What?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::He's asking if Indora's Sharingan is a Kekkei Mora. Which it isn't. Neither is Hagoromo's Rinnegan, but people here can't accept that databooks make mistakes. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. Well, we can't be 100% sure what is a mistake and what isn't. There are many erroneous inclusions and exclusions in the databook and I thought we don't correct them--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes. But Hagoromo having only the KKM class doesn't mean that his Rinnegan is a KKM in the same way Danzo not having the Kuchiyose class doesn't mean that his Baku is no Kuchiyose. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::So are you suggesting that we remove the KKM classification from the Rinnegan, then? 18:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I certainly disagree. Put yourself in the time-pressed Kishi's shoes; he could easily forget Baku amongst his other abilities because it's not the focal point of his arsenal... It was gone as quick as it came, and never even mentioned again. On the flip side, the Rinnegan is one of the two centre pieces of Hagoromo's arsenal - it gets his attention straight away. Pesa123456789 (talk) 19:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Kishimoto has countless assistants that helped him writing the databook. There's no way we can know what was a mistake and what was intentional, so the only logical course of action is not to add anything that wasn't explicitely stated. But this wiki isn't really good at using logic. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm assuming the manga said Rinnegan = KKG and the databook said KKM? If so, then I don't see why not. Manga > databook, right? The rest we can just note in the trivia section. 20:44, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::The databook didn't give Hagoromo KKG, they only gave him KKM for whatever reason. Going by that, people decided that his Rinnegan must've been a KKM, because that's much more likely than the KKM classification being just another mistake in this mistake ridden book. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'm fully aware of that (I once considered his TSB to be KKM because of that at one point). Considering the mass confusion the databook brought, we probably didn't have our heads screwed on correctly then. But again, manga > databook. Therefore, if the manga says "Rinnegan = KKG" then that's how it should be classified here, with the KKM thing being noted in the trivia section or so, if possible. 21:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Creator of Ninjutsu The fourth databook states that Indra was the progenitor of ninjutsu, and developed it in direct opposition of ninshu. Just realized that that fact isn't reflected in any of the articles on this wiki. FF-Suzaku (talk) 02:02, September 21, 2015 (UTC)